After Darkness, Part 2
(IDW ongoing | number = 22 | miniseries = After Darkness | minino = 2 | writer = Mike Johnson | storyby = | artist = Erfan Fajar | layouts = | penciller = | inker = | finishes = | colorist = Stellar Labs (colors) | letterer = Neil Uyetake | creative consultant= Roberto Orci (story consultant) | editor = Scott Dunbier | printed = | covers = | omnibus = | published = | format = | reprint = | pages = | story = | publisher = IDW Publishing | ISBN = | date = 2260 (Kelvin timeline) | stardate = | altcover = |}} "After Darkness, Part 2" was the twenty-second issue of IDW Publishing's [[star Trek (IDW)|ongoing series of Star Trek]] comics, published in June 2013. Colors and lettering were done by Stellar Labs. This comic was edited by Scott Dunbier, with Roberto Orci credited as the story consultant. Summary ; '' '' : After the events of ''Star Trek Into Darkness, the U.S.S. Enterprise embarks on a five-year mission to explore uncharted space. But when Commander Spock experiences the onset of the Vulcan condition known as Pon Farr, the Enterprise changes course arrives at the colony of New Vulcan, in the hope that a cure for Spock's fever can be found there. Meanwhile, agents of the secretive Section 31 petition the Romulan senate to join them in destroying the Klingon Empire. But the Klingons have plans of their own...'' On Romulus, two senators discuss their alliance with Section 31. The humans are doubtlessly planning to betray them, as the Romulans are planning to do the humans but the elder notes the Romulans have something the humans desperately want. Something that makes for an excellent insurance policy against them. On New Vulcan, and explain pon farr to an incesnsed . Pon farr is not a simple physical bond, it exists on a psyhic level that cannot be explained in human terminology. Spock and T'Pring were bonded at the age of 7 but Spock severed their bond when the departed for Starfleet Academy. Though he had believed that would end any ties he had to T'Pring, recent events have proven that belief unfounded. Spock then convulses and is taken away by other Vulcans. explains to more about pon farr and that modern medicine cannot help his son, encouraging Kirk to return to his ship. Though Kirk believes the elder Spock could be of aid, Spock the Elder has left New Vulcan on a mission of an undisclosed nature. Back aboard the , Kirk and discuss Spock. McCoy wants to beam Spock aboard and treat him but Kirk points out that McCoy's treatments were ineffective. Right now, Sarek is the best hope for Spock. Kirk then visits Uhura and tries to comfort her only to be cut off. Uhura knew this day was coming. While she was unaware of pon farr, she knew Spock settled on Earth to embrace his human half with the unspoken fact that he was fleeing his Vulcan heritage. But Spock had never fully let Uhura in, hiding aspects of his Vulcan heritage and Uhura knew that, one day, one of those aspects would call him back home. The Enterprise is then hailed by T'Pring who brings troubled tidings. As Spock was being prepped in the ret dator, the blood fever reached its speak and he overpowered his guards in a primal rage. Though Kirk is ready to beam down medical parties to aid the injured and find Spock, T'Pring postulates Spock is no longer in the city. Rather he has run off to join the Sasaud, a term meaning "vanished" in the Vulcan language. The Sasaud were unable to cope with the loss of in a logical manner and reverted to a state reminiscent of their ancestors of the pre-Surak era. Kirk preps to beam down to find Spock but T'Pring offers a final warning. Mating is only one of two ways to alleviate the blood fever. The other is through extreme violence. In the chaotic wilderness of New Vulcan, a primal and disoriented Spock flashes back to the volcano of Nibiru. Kirk, Uhura, and Kai beam down to the hellish landscape where they are beset upon by the primal Vulcans with Spock at the head. On the bridge of a Klingon warship, the Commander orders his fleet to rendezvous to prepare for an assault. Though a subordinate believes further testing of the new technologies is required, Kor is unconcerned. The new Klingon ships have been augmented by the Narada's technology. And whatever their enemies have will be insufficient. To be continued... References Characters : • • • • • • • Spock Prime • • • • unnamed Klingons • unnamed Romulans • unnamed Vulcans Surak Starships and vehicles : Locations :Earth • New Vulcan • Romulus Nibiru • Shipboard locations :bridge sickbay Races and cultures :Human • Klingon • Romulan • Vulcan States and organizations :Sasaud : Section 31 • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy Ranks and titles :captain • chief medical officer • commander • doctor • first officer • lieutenant • officer • senator • son Science and technology :kilometer • medicine • phaser • red matter • warp drive Other references :colony • death • emotion • fleet • The Great Awakening • logic • love • Plak tow • Pon farr • ret dator • transport • tunic • union • volcano • Vulcan Appendices Background * The only title information given is on the cover, with the phrase After Darkness. The Part 2 is taken from solicitation information. Related Stories * - The Romulans appear in this comic book. * - Section 31 is still trying to destroy the Klingon Empire. * - The Klingons are still reacting to the events of Star Trek Into Darkness. * - This issue is a continuation of the previous issue. Images Cover gallery file:iDW Star Trek, Issue 22.jpg|Regular Cover IDW TOS 22 Sketch cover.jpg|Sketch Variant IDW TOS 22 Photo cover.jpg|Photo Cover Variant Connections (IDW series) | before = After Darkness, Part 1 | after = After Darkness, Part 3 }} External Links * * Category:TOS comics